


Helping Hands

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine waking from a nightmare to see Castiel staring at you, concerned. And, imagine Cas having to help you get undressed for a shower after you injure your arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

Arachnes were the worst monsters ever created, in your humble opinion. It was bad enough that regular spiders existed, but spiders in human form? They were gross and terrifying, and nothing like what watching Peter Parker on-screen made you expect.

So there you were, fighting this spider monster with the Winchesters, just another Friday night for the three of you. Each of you had a sharp machete in hand, and the monster’s eventual death was inevitable. Within minutes, Sam tackled it to the ground, you placed a foot on it’s arm to keep it still, and Dean got in position to chop it’s head off. But before he could make the swing, the creature surprised you by grabbing your wrist, and yanking you down to it.

With a scream, you looked to the Winchesters to get the monster away from you, but they didn’t move a muscle.

“Guys, help me!” you pleaded while the arachne pinned you to the ground and prepared to strike.

The boys didn’t react at all. In fact, they didn’t even seem to notice what was happening. Then the weirdest thing happened - they disappeared. Vanished into thin air. Sam and Dean had abandoned you when you needed them the most. You cried out for them to come back, to help you, but nothing happened. Then you looked to the heavens and prayed for your best friend, for Castiel, to save you. 

“Cas, please,” you whispered, but your prayers went unanswered.

How could this be happening? How could the boys just leave you like that? You knew in your heart that they would never, ever do such a thing. And that’s when you realized what was happening.

You know those dreams where you’re fully aware that whatever’s happening isn’t real, yet you can’t wake up? You and try and try to snap yourself out of it, yet the bad stuff keeps coming at you. It’s almost like being trapped inside your own head. Well, it was happening to you.

Well, technically, it wasn’t a dream; not really. It was a memory, or a warped version of a memory. In your sleep, you were reliving the hunt from just a few hours before, when the arachne dislocated your shoulder just before Dean decapitated it. 

Sam and Dean had once told you that if you die in a dream, you wake up in real life. Here was your chance to test that theory.

“Alright you son of a bitch,” you goaded through clenched teeth, staring straight into the mutated face of the creature above you. “Do your worst.”

Then you closed your eyes, and braced yourself as the monster went in for the kill.

******************************************************************

You jolted awake, only to be greeted by the silent darkness of your bedroom at the bunker. Breathing heavily, you brushed the hair away from your face; cringing at how the strands stuck to your sweaty forehead. The dirty clothes from yesterday’s hunt still clung uncomfortably to your body, as you hadn’t bothered to change once you collapsed into the bed just hours before.

The throbbing in your right arm caught your attention quickly, and you cast an annoyed glance at the sling that kept your injured shoulder in place. “Ugh, I need a shower,” you muttered to yourself as you struggled to sit up and turn your bedside lamp on. 

Once the room was lit up, the figure beside your bed caught your eye, and you let out a shriek.

“Cas! What the hell?!”

The angel was standing a few feet away, his brow furrowed and his blue eyes narrowed in what seemed to be concern. Or confusion.

“I heard you call for me,” Castiel explained with a head tilt. “You sounded distressed.”

You rubbed the sleepiness from your eyes and ran your fingers through your knotted hair. “I’m okay, Cas. It was just a nightmare.”

Cas nodded in understanding, though the concern refused to leave his features. “I’m sorry I was unable to heal your arm yesterday,” he said, his gaze fixated on your uncomfortable sling. 

Waving him off, you stood up and lightly patted his arm; feeling the roughness of his worn trench coat against your fingertips. “Don’t sweat it,” you told him. “I’ll be fine in a few days. For now though, I need a bath. I can still feel those icky spiderwebs on me.”

The angel smiled down at you, finally looking a little more at ease. “I’ll go then. Call for me if you need anything at all.” Then after an awkward, one-armed hug, he was gone.

At once, you went to your bathroom and started the shower. The heat and steam soothed your muscles even before you touched the water, and you were eager to get in and get clean. You began to strip, yanking at the hem of your t-shirt, but the damn thing wouldn’t come off. This was a job for two hands, not one.

So you carefully removed the sling from your shoulder, and attempted to raise your arm over your head. Big mistake. An ache instantly shot through the right side of your body and an unintentional groan escaped your lips. After a few seconds, you gave it another try, only to be rocked by a pain even more intense than before.

With a deep sigh, you resigned yourself to give up when you heard the unmistakable fluttering of wings. This time though, you were prepared.

“I’m sorry again, Y/N,” Cas apologized immediately, “but I heard your pain. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just can’t raise my arm to get my shirt off,” you told him. Then you were struck with a slightly embarrassing idea. “Umm, Cas? Do you think you could help me out?”

“Yes, of course. Anything you need.”

“Okay, well, I need to get undressed for the shower and I can’t do it on my own.”

Cas looked at you and then to the shower, and then back to you. When he realized what you were asking, he blushed a little and became very flustered. “Oh…you…you want me to help? Are you sure?”

“Do you know anyone else who could help me out at 4:30 a.m.?” you arched an eyebrow, daring him to prove you wrong.

After thinking for a second, Cas asked, “What do you need me to to?”

“Help me get my shirt off,” you instructed.

He reached for you hesitantly as his fingers just barely grasped at the edge of your shirt. Then he waited for you to easily pull your left arm through the sleeve. Once that was done, he held your injured arm carefully in his hand and slowly guided it through the other sleeve. You hissed at the movement, but refused to complain. The entire process took all of five seconds, but it felt like forever to you.

“Are you alright?” Cas mumbled, asking for the millionth time as he removed the shirt from around your head, leaving you in your bra and jeans.

You let out a yawn and then nodded your head. “Mmmmm, yeah. I’m good.”

Soon it was time to help you out of your jeans. You unbuttoned and unzipped them yourself, and grabbed on to Cas’ shoulder as he maneuvered the denim down your legs and waited for you to step out of them. You giggled when you realized that he had his eyes closed the entire time. 

Only two pieces of underwear covered your body now, and if you weren’t so sore and tired, you would have been self-conscious. When Cas opened his eyes, he insisted on staring rather intently at the wall. 

You coughed a little bit before speaking again, “Thanks Cas, I think I got it from here.”

Instead of leaving, Cas made his way over to the bathtub, where he clogged the drain and turned the knobs. As the water ran, he grabbed a few bottles from the shower caddy on the wall and squeezed the contents into the tub. When he finally stepped away after a few minutes, there was a warm, foamy bubble bath in front of you.

With his eyes closed again, Cas held a hand out for you to help you get in the bath. You quickly removed the remaining pieces of clothing and held on to him. He waited for you to make a move, but you stayed still in your place.

“Cas,” you said gently, “I appreciate you protecting my honor and all, but you really don’t have to do this blindly.”

The angel shook his head and cleared his throat as his grip on you tightened the tiniest bit. “Y/N, please don’t think that my eyes are closed because I do not want to look at you. Its just because I  _shouldn’t_  be looking at you. I mean…its not that you’re unattractive or anything, because even by heaven’s standards you are very attractive.” Cas was rambling now, and he sighed when he realized that he was making no sense. “It would just be very inappropriate for me to look at you in this situation.”

You couldn’t help but smile at how awkwardly he was behaving. “Cas, its okay,” you murmured. “Thank you. You’re a true gentleman. And that’s very, very attractive.”

Not another word was said as Castiel eased you into the bubbly water, both of you smiling widely after what was just said. The temperature was perfect, not too hot, and the fragrance of the soap soothed you almost instantly. As you relaxed in the bath, Cas washed your hair, massaging the shampoo into your scalp at a leisurely pace. It took everything you had to not moan out in pleasure, which would have made the situation even more uncomfortable than it had been a few minutes before.

When you were finally clean, Cas helped you out of the tub and wrapped you in a fluffy towel. Then he led you back to your bed, where you put on some clothes while Cas insisted on having his back turned.

Finally clean and fresh, you settled back into your bed. Cas handed you some painkillers and water, which you gulped down quickly, and he was about to bid you farewell for the night when you stopped him.

“Hey,” you tugged on his sleeve, “could you stay? Just until I fall asleep.”

Cas took a seat beside you on the bed and held your good hand in both of his own. “Of course, Y/N. Anything you need.”


End file.
